kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Thraxganb
Thraxganb is the Nobody of Gabranth, and is a member of the Midnight Syndicate. He is its twelfth and final member. As the Number XII, he goes by the title of "Kin-Slaying Demon", because he killed his brother Basch. History Judge Gabranth was a high-ranking military official in the Archadian Empire on the world of Ivalice. Some time after killing his brother, Basch fon Ronsenburg, Gabranth lost his heart to Darkness, and after being found and named by Juxak, became known as Thraxganb, Number XII of the Midnight Syndicate. Thraxganb and an older Nobody, Noxel, became partners within the Syndicate. However, Thraxganb eventually regained his heart and fell in love with Clare. When Noxel was assigned to kill her, Thraxganb -- still using his Nobody name to avoid suspicion -- framed his partner for treason and executed him. At this point, he realized that in order to truly protect Clare, he would have to find a way to make the rest of the Syndicate see things his way, and destroy those who wouldn't. Remembering his training in Arcadia, the most destructive thing that could happen to any nation or organization was a civil war. A few months afterward, Thraxganb found and battled a young Sorceress named Rinoa, turning her heart to Darkness and recruiting her. However, before doing so, he'd done quite a bit of surveillance on her, making certain that, if push came to shove, she'd ultimately join forces with him. The new recruit, Roxian, took Noxel's place within the Syndicate. Personality Unlike the other members, Thraxganb is a rather laid-back individual. When Juxak once asked him why this was, Thraxganb nochalantly replied, "Hey man, somebody's gotta be loose around here. If not, then we're all just a bunch of stiffs." Recently, Thraxganb's loyalty to the Syndicate has been suspect--Noxel once observed him toying with a member of Damage, Inc. and telling them, "If you want to achieve your goal, you'd better do it before we've got ours." He also has a thing for Clare. Whether the other members of the Syndicate -- or even Clare herself -- are aware of this is presently unknown. Theme Music His standard theme music is "Master of Puppets" by Metallica. His battle theme is "Metal Gods" by Judas Priest, and his boss theme is "Indestructible" by Disturbed. Fighting Style :See Thraxganb/Abilities for more details. Thraxganb uses his brother's Quickenings, and is a master of melee combat on the ground and in the air. To match blades with him is to risk one's life on nearly impossible odds. He fights on the ground in much the same way as he did in ''Final Fantasy XII, while his aerial combos are like Sephiroth's in Kingdom Hearts II. Concurrence MP Cost: all, MP Charge 3x duration afterwards. Description: allows Thraxganb to repeatedly use his other three abilities in a chain of up to 8 attacks. Only used with half of a health bar remaining, but almost guaranteed to kill the opponent unless they have Second Chance and/or Once More. Quotes Battle "Get ready to die!" (Just before he lands the final blow) "I knew you were useless." (Victory) "How pathetic." (Victory) "Looks like you are stronger than I am, after all." (Defeated by a member of LLPPR) "How did this happen?" (General loss) "So tell me, love, are you ready to die?" (Just before facing Delacroix) Cutscenes "Noxel, how could you betray us?" "I suppose there's a reason we called you "The Lion of Deceipt", isn't there?" "Stop wasting your time. If you achieve your dream, once we accomplish our own goal, it will all have been for naught." Judgement Taking on his Somebody's Judge Magister form, Thraxganb does not gain any new abilities -- however, he becomes much faster and stronger, and his MP is tripled, as are the power of his Quickenings. However, he is temporarily exhausted after reverting. Role in the Syndicate Thraxganb's specialty is in assassinations and mass destruction -- he is also, as a skilled military commander, instrumental in the conquering of various worlds. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Midnight Syndicate Characters Category:Nightverse Category:Nobodies Category:Syndicate Traitors